Buses
Egged Taavura provides bus service from Efrat to Jerusalem, within the area yishuvim, and to Beit Shemesh, Beitar and Beer Sheva. Some of the buses are provided under contract by the Gush Etzion Development Corporation. Jerusalem Bus Lines 367 Efrat - Bituach Leumi Jerusalem 367 starts in Teena, travels North through Efrat, entering Zayit, Tamar & Dagan before traveling to Malcha, the Chords Bridge at the entrance to Jerusalem, Binyanei Hauma and Cinema City. From Jerusalem, it follows the reverse route. 369 starts in and traverses Zayit, and travels Sounth through Efrat, traveling through Dekel & Rimon, ending in Teena. It does not reach Tamar and Dagan. From Jerusalem it follows the reverse route. 377 Efrat - Talpiot Jerusalem 377 starts in Teena, travels North through Efrat, entering Zayit, Tamar & Dagan before traveling to Derech Hevron/Givat Hamatos and Talpiot. From Jerusalem, it follows the reverse route. At Derech Hevron/Givat Hamatos, Lines 71, 72, 74 & 75 can take you into central Jerusalem. 267 Night Owl / Efrat - Central Bus Station Jerusalem Internal Bus Line 44 Efrat - Bat Ayin 44 starts in Dagan, enters Tamar, traverses Zayit, Dekel (Netzach Yerusalayim), Gefen, Teena, Rimon, South Gate, Gush Etzion junction, Alon Shvut from new gate to old, Alon Shvut junction, Rosh Tzurim, Kfar Etzion ending in Bat Ayin. From Bat Ayin follows the reverse route. Other Bus Lines 409 Neve Daniel - South Efrat - Beit Shemesh 409 starts in Neve Daniel, passes Elazar junction, does not travel through Efrat, but only the Southern edge of Efrat (south gate and Teena turnaround), Tzomet Hagush, Kfar Etzion, and down to Beit Shemesh train station. From Beit Shemesh, it follows the reverse route. 410 Kfar Etzion - Efrat - Beitar 410 starts in Kfar Etzion, in Efrat follows a route along David Hamelech (does not enter the neighborhoods), and travels to Beitar. 440 Jerusalem - South Efrat - Beer Sheva This bus does not travel through Efrat, but only the Southern edge of Efrat (Southern gate and Teena turnaround). Rav Kav Al Hakav You can get Rav Kav cards at Al Hakav offices around the country. There is an Al Hakav office above Rami Levy in Tzomet Hagush, as well as in the Jerusalem Central Bus Station, and the Hadar Mall in Talpiot. Fares to and from Jerusalem There are two ways to pay for fares to and from Jerusalem Paying cash to and from Jerusalem When you pay cash on the bus between central Gush Etzion & Jerusalem, the cost is ₪6.50. In Gush Etzion the public buses are bullet or rock protected buses, and are subsidized. While generally youth and senior citizens pay half the regular fare, in Gush Etzion buses, everyone pays half the regular fare. Erech Tzavur to and from Jerusalem When you pay using erech tzavur on your Rav Kav between central Gush Etzion & Jerusalem, you do not get the discount for protected buses, since you received a discount already when you loaded your card with erech tzavur. If you pay with erech tzavur ''on your Rav Kav, they will take ₪13.00 from ''erech tzavur:. * For the general public, who get a 20% discount on erech tzavur, it will effectively cost ₪10.40. * For students, who get a 30% discount on erech tzavur, it will effectively cost ₪9.10 * For children & elderly, who get a 50% discount on erech tzavur, it will effectively cost ₪6.50. When you pay with erech tzavur ''to Jerusalem, buses & light rail in Jerusalem are included in the fare for 90 minutes from the time you get on the bus in Gush Etzion/Efrat. When traveling from Jerusalem to Efrat, if you start your journey on a Jerusalem bus (not the light rail), you can ask the bus driver to charge you '''code 56'. Your Rav Kav will be charge ₪ 13.00, and the fare will be good through to Gush Etzion/Efrat, as long as you board the bus to Gush Etzion/Efrat within 90 minutes. Fares within Jerusalem The only way to board a bus in Jerusalem is with Erech Tzavur. Jerusalem bus drivers cannot charge your Rav Kav with Erech Tzavur. Passes You can purchase Rav Kav Monthly, Weekly and Daily Passes for use on buses to/from and within Gush Etzion: There is now a very useful pass that includes all of the Greater Jerusalem area, including Efrat & Beit Shemesh, and all of the Greater Tel Aviv area. In addition to all buses and light rail in these areas, it also includes all buses and trains between the Jerusalem and Tel Aviv areas. A daily pass costs less than round trip Efrat/Tel Aviv. Charging the Rav Kav with Erech Tzavur ''& Passes The Rav Kav can be charged with ''erech tzavur & passes the following ways: * On the bus in cash. Local Jerusalem Egged buses no longer allow charging of Rav Kav cards. * Using the Rav Kav Online Android or iPhone application. * Using the Rav Kav Online website on a PC. This requires a smart card reader that can be purchased for NIS 10 at an Al Hakav office * At Casponet cash machines. There is one in Elazar at the makolet, one in Neve Daniel at Super Turgeman, and one in Migdal Oz at the Hadar Ochel building (lower level). Complaints about Service If you have issues about the bus service, please register your complaint with the following: # Egged Taavura # Ministry of Transportation # You will get an email receipt from the Ministry of Transportation. Forward that to: #* Efrat; ofra@efrat.muni.il #* Gush Etzion; zehava@gush-etzion.org.il Links *Announcement of Gush Etzion / Efrat Buses *Ministry of Transportation Bus Schedules *Egged Taavura Schedules *Egged Taavura Trip Planner *Egged Taavura Prices *Jerusalem Bus Reform Announcement __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Transportation